


Ice, Ice, Baby

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atlas Zine, Flirty Adam, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), I hate the title, I may have written this as a shameless yoi au, Ice Skating, Lance is done, M/M, Shameless Skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Takashi Shirogane, an Ice skater from Japan is having trouble figuring out what he wants. After a self destruction season, he wants to make sure that he can make a come back, even if his previous coach left him. And there's Adam, a Brazillian skater who Shiro has a massive crush on for the lack of a better term.Made for the Atlas Zine on tumblr





	Ice, Ice, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed 
> 
> I'm so happy that I can post this.

Takashi hummed as he sat down on the bench, the rink was a bit more chilly than normal. It was fine though, he didn’t mind at all. Grabbing his skates, Takashi focused on tying the laces. Last season…  was a disaster and that was putting it lightly. He failed making the Grand Prix Final by multiple points. He was constantly falling down and, well, distracted during the routines; his personal life was hidden from the paparazzi, thankfully. His old trainer, a man named Iverson, left shortly after. He was disappointed that Takashi was constantly flubbing each jump to a degree; whether it’s Takashi over rotating or simply stepping out of the jump. Shaking his head, Takashi tied the laces on the other skate and stood up, making sure the blade guards were still on. It wouldn’t be the first time that he forgot them. Turning to his bag, Takashi grabbed his phone, pulling up Spotify and loading a single song. He walked out of the locker room and smiled to the man at the front desk; Hunk was his name. 

The skater made his way to the rink. Thankfully no one was here at the moment; everyone was at school or work. Tokyo was a busy city; its skyline was immersed with billboards, high rises, and busy streets. Multiple businesses had their corporate offices here and yet it felt like home to Takashi. Takashi was born in Nagasaki, Japan. His father was a wealthy businessman and moved his family to Hong Kong when Takashi was just five years old. He returned to Japan, aiming to train and skate for them. He’d worked hard but the twenty-five year old still had much to learn. He’d earned multiple national and a few international titles but no Grand Prix. He’d always flubbed towards the end of the season. The air was calm, the nip of cold hitting his lungs. It wasn’t snowing, but it definitely felt like it would soon. He moved to Tokyo to a luxe apartment, partially thanks to his father. Even if they wanted him in Hong Kong, they were happy to lend a hand and support their older son. Eiji, his younger brother, was a troublemaker, even at fifteen. 

A small smile was on Takashi’s lips as he put his headphones in his ears, a hand gripping the edge of the rink. All season, Takashi was chasing after the leader and honestly the man he aspired to be: Adam Tavares from Brazil. He was the world leader and the one that broke records, who always seemed to know what they were doing. The younger may have had a crush or infatuation with Adam, not that Takashi wanted admit it. The man rolled his lips, anxiety clawed at his throat as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Taking off the blade guards, Takashi secured his phone in his jacket chest pocket, and the song started to play through the headphones. The black and purple fleece clung to his rather broad chest, his sweatpants did little to hide his goods. Adjusting his headphones Takashi took to the ice, aiming to warm up before attempting to work on his freeskate for next season. 

Adam sighed, stepping out of the metro and towards the ice rink. He was in Tokyo to observe a certain someone. Not that he wanted to be here, it was Lance’s idea; the Cuban skater had much to say about Takashi Shirogane apparently. The Brazilian ran his fingers through his hair, his gray parka kept him warm for the most part. Emerald eyes watched Lance as the younger skater bounded excitedly. “You’ll see Adam, Takashi is a good man. He’s just a bit discouraged is all, his coach gave up on him apparently. I mean have you seen him?! He’s not just talented, he’s hot as hell and even I can see that.” Lance babbled as he gestured wildly. Adam gave the other a glare and a clearly not amused look. 

“You can’t shut up about Takashi for five minutes can you?” He asked, his accent rolling just a little. “I don’t know if I want to train him though, he has to really impress me.” Adam commented smoothly as he turned his emerald gaze to the rink that was in front of them. There was a person on the ice already? The man’s black, undercut hair stood out against the white that seemed to blanket the city. His dark clothing also made him stand out. He was ending a warm up it seemed, seeming to stop at the center of the rink and gave a stretch. Arching his back and raising his hands to the sky, revealing a swath of pale skin underneath. Adam’s gaze lingered on the skin for a few seconds before blinking and shaking his head. “The others know I am taking a season off, but I don’t know if I want to. He could be a dick for all I know.” 

Lance laughed and leaned against the edge of the rink, the man's chocolate hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. “You never know, Addy.” He smirked and returned his eyes to the man on the ice, seeing him fiddle with something in his hand . Lance couldn’t see what he was fiddling with but it was certainly interesting. He was tall, probably six feet or more. Lance was always bad at judging heights, even Adam knew that. He felt his cousin walk up beside him, copying his own posture. “He’s cute looking though.” All Lance got in return is a simple hum of agreement. 

Takashi sighed and clicked on the song he wanted, Venom by Eminem, putting the song on single loop. Rolling his shoulders, Takashi smiled to himself as he kicked off the ice with hands at his sides. He moved around the edge of the rink, away from Lance and Adam, spreading his arms out and behind him. He switched his toe movements a few times, twirling every so often. The wind brushed against his cheek, gaining enough speed for a warm up jump. It wasn’t much in points but it was better than nothing. Storm colored eyes closed as he briefly lost himself in the music. Skating backwards, Takashi made a diagonal line, using part of his step sequence to reflect the song. The hip hop beats blared in his ears, blocking out the noise of the outside, he found himself bobbing his head with the beat. He opened his eyes and promptly ignored the audience that he had. 

The skater twirled a little before starting another jump, skating the edge. He smirked to himself as he launched into a triple axel jump, easily rotating his large body. He narrowed his eyes and managed to land the jump, although his foot swung out a bit too wide. He wobbled a little but managed to recover just a little before doing a double Toe Loop. He wanted a triple but he didn’t have the speed for it. Shaking his head, Takashi looked over his shoulder, judging his next move. 

His gaze was focused as he gained a little more speed, making a three turn. The man vaulted into a double Salchow Jump. Takashi was comfortable with two even though in competitions he has done three.  He over rotated, briefly touching the ice before regaining his form, his breathing was slightly labored but not too bad, black strands clung to his forehead. He raised his hand to his mouth and gave a cough, slowing down just a little to center himself. 

Adam hummed as he watched the jumps with a raised brow, they weren’t bad. Sure there were a few things but the man seemed focused and lost in the song that he was listening to. Emerald eyes widened as he noticed the last jump. The skater had good form, he just rotated a bit too much. It was like he didn’t know that he had an audience while skating. Adam noticed his eyes too, a beautiful gray tone. The man’s short hair seemed to fit him too. Letting his gaze fall to Lance, Adam raised a brow. “You’re planning something.” He started, the younger jumped a little, enthralled by the other’s movements. 

“Mmm, no, but the man looks like he could use some guidance. Let me run into the office and grab a skate for you. I know you can do it.” The younger smirked and jogged away, his cousin yelling at him briefly in his retreat. The finger guns that were given didn’t help.

Adam sighed and returned his gaze to the other, noting how he was now in a Spread Eagle. Adam had to admit that the other definitely at peace on the ice. Off it? Takashi was known to be a bit of an anxious  and well... a gay disaster. Adam wasn’t sure if the other was out yet, but he saw how easily Takashi would get flustered if he was flirted at. It was endearing was, the anxiety seemed to hold Takashi back. There were a few times where he saw Takashi a bit quiet and reserved, hands fiddling with certain things.  His anxiety seemed to show in his scoring too, not that it seemed to matter at times. Shaking his head, Adam leaned against the edge.

Takashi hummed and rolled his neck, easily shifting from the spread eagle and skated towards Adam. Storm colored eyes lifted from the ice, meeting emerald irises. Takashi’s eyes widened for a brief moment before confusion was etched on his face. Why was Adam here? Shouldn’t he be back in Brazil? Giving a small shrug, Takashi flashed Adam a kind smile before skating away. Going into a triple Toe Loop, he managed the spin but didn’t land it right, finally going down on the ice with a hiss and a skid. Takashi was panting heavily before laying back against the ice, staring up at the sky. He could normally land it but hell, this past season he couldn’t, he pulled his headphones out of his ears and gave a slow blink. 

A chuckle left Adam as he spotted the other just staring up at the sky, panting heavily. “Remember-” Adam started as he walked towards the edge nearest Takashi. “You land on the outside and not the inside. Which is what you did. You also underrotated a little.” The man smiled as he leaned over the edge, his sandy brown hair was moving with the breeze.

Takashi turned his head and blinked at Adam. “I know. My jumps are falling apart.” He chuckled a bit mirthlessly. Pulling himself up and giving a stretch, Takashi looked at Adam before coming closer and leaning against the wall near him. “What are you doing here anyways?” Well, that was blunt Takashi.

Adam gave an amused hum, rubbing the back of his neck. “Lance dragged me here. He wanted to see Tokyo and I was curious about this rink. Normally it’s a bit more busy huh?” Adam asked with a bit of a sheepish smile, he noticed the small shrug that was given as a response to his question. Takashi seemed a bit distant, guarded almost. 

“Normally, yeah. Since it’s midday and everyone is at school or work, it’s perfect.” Takashi replied pulling away before spotting Lance jogging towards them with empty hands. Okay that was a bit weird. Lance was- he was eccentric. Sure he was a bit loud, but Takashi didn’t mind.  Not at all; him and Keith always seemed to drag Takashi along during their outings. “Hey Lance, I didn’t know that you dragged Adam here on your outings too.” He teased with a small smile. 

Lance blushed and gave a low chuckle. “Eh, he doesn’t like going out. But uh- they were out of skates Adam. Sorry.” The younger apologized, Adam simply smiled and ruffled Lance’s hair. Lance was far from pleased at the motion that was for sure. Adam knew damn well that he hated his hair being messed with. 

“It’s alright Lance.” Came the warm comment from Adam, emerald eyes left Lance to look at Takashi. He noticed the slight confusion from the man. “Say, Takashi right?” Adam started “ Are you still looking for a trainer for this new season? ” 

“Yeah, Why? I thought you were taking this season off?” Takashi started cautiously, a frown on his lips as he placed his hands on his hips. Why the hell was Adam asking about that? If worse comes to worse, Takashi would retire before the new season starts; he was one of the older skaters out there now and it wasn’t fun that was for sure. 

“Oh, I was.” Adam gave a smirk, Lance raising a brow of his own. “But, you have a new trainer now.” He leaned forward and reached out. Grabbing the edge of Takashi’s jacket and pulling him to the edge. A playful look was on Adam’s face.  “I’m your new trainer, and I do expect the best from you, Takashi.”

There was silence, and more silence. Takashi blinked owlishly at Adam before tensing up and eyes widening comically. “ **YOU’RE MY WHAT** !?!?” Came the high pitched, voice cracking screech from the skater. Oh fuck him. This was not what he meant by a saving grace fate. “Fuck me.” Takashi groaned out, letting his head fall back. 

“I will when you win gold at the Grand Prix Final.” Came Adam’s sly reply. Lance groaned and facepalmed as his reply. The dark blush that was on Takashi’s cheeks was definitely worth it.   


End file.
